Dragons and Riders
by Mastertraveler
Summary: The secret trio and their friend get transported to the dragon booster dimension but how will they get home, why are they there and why is Danny a dragon. Read to find out. I don't own anything except for my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Jake J's POV**

I was with Jake L, Danny, and Randy with me driving to a go-Kart centre because they hadn't been go-karting before. So, we were cruising along when the radio started to go crazy and a bright light appeared out of nowhere and we all blacked out. When I woke I was in the truck with Randy who was still out cold, I looked around for Jake L and Danny but they were nowhere in sight except for the two dragons lying on each side of the truck; the one on the left was red and black with green outlines and the one on the right was black and white that looked like it was glowing.

Taking in the surroundings it looked like we were on some kind of track, I was about to get out and look for Jake L and Danny when the ground started to shake and rumble. I closed the door and started the engine while Randy jolted up and awake by the shaking, the 2 dragons did the same thing except fell over as they tried to stand on 2 legs, in front of us appeared a lot of dragons, the dragons that were beside us started running the other direction while I chucked it in reverse and did a J turn into 2nd before hammering it into 3rd and pushing it to the red line.

I was at 150km/h and climbing with the diesel turbo screaming from the pressure it was making while a dragon and its rider was trying to catch up but I could floor it through the corners because of how big they were and the very little angle they had, I power shifted from 5th to 6th so the engine won't overheat and to gain more speed. At 200km/h the dragon and its rider finally caught up but unfortunately, we both noticed the huge crowd of people in front of us and the 2 dragons from earlier; I hit the clutch and brake at the same time taking the truck out of gear while fully braking to stop in time; the rider pulled on some controls and the dragon put his paws hard to the ground to stop.

I managed to stop right next to the 2 dragons from earlier while the dragon and its rider went a couple of feet further, I heard Jake L's voice say, "Yo where and what the hell are we," I turn to only find the red dragon but then it speaks again, "Where's Danny and who is he?" as it looks at the rider and his dragon while the black and white dragon roared."Danny?! Why are you a Dragon?!" yelled Jake L which we all turned to look at him nodding then turned back to the stranger on the dragon.

 **Artha's POV**

I was surprised that the dragon could talk but what confused me was it was friends with a human and another dragon that had been a human, they turned and looked at me when I was mumbling to myself to show dad them. The two people in the metal box came out and started leaning on it as if waiting for an answer, "I am Artha Penn" I proudly introduced myself but the person driving the metal box seemed confused by the name but quickly forgot about when he saw he was boxed in by the other racers and heard the siren from the police dragons. The red dragon transformed into a human with black hair and green highlights; the other dragon changed into a human with a white shirt and blue jeans, they got in the metal box and moved silently away from the crowd; racers; and cops before heading into mid city, I followed them into an alley a few blocks from Penn stables before they got out me and Beau hid around the corner to stay out of but close enough to hear their conversation.

"Ok, so where are we and why can I turn into a dragon?" the first voice belonging to the black and white dragon person, "I don't know why you can turn into a dragon but I think I know where we are," the second voice said belonging to the driver of the metal box, "I think we are in dragon city of the cartoon dragon booster," the driver said. Suddenly he said, "Don't bother running cause I know your there Artha," me and beau both froze as he calmly walked around the corner and stared at both of us while the others cautiously walked around constantly giving the driver weird and scared looks, he looked at his hands that were shaking before saying, "Before you say anything I don't know how; I just sensed he was there and also Artha; gather your friends and father and we will tell you everything; now can you show us where the stables are?" I just looked at him in amazement and awe as he brought the metal box forward so everyone could get in and wait for me to show them to the stables.

 **Jake L's POV**

After Artha made a few calls we followed him for a few blocks before arriving at a burned down horse looking stables meant for dragons, we stopped in front of a wall that had a few flowers on it before it opened up to show a small room inside it, Artha and his dragon walked in slowly while Jake followed trying not to stall the truck but he turned it off when we got inside. When the elevator stopped Jake turned the engine on and slowly crept into the middle of the giant room to find a group of people staring at us in shock, we got out of the truck once Jake had parked it near the group and their dragons, "So, first of all, we are from a different dimension and we don't know how we got here but in our world this place and you guys are in a cartoon, Lance, Kitty, and Parmon, we also know that Artha is the dragon booster." Jake Started to explain, "When we came into your world we were unconscious and woke up on the track with these two as dragons", he said pointing to me and Danny. I felt the fire engulf me and when I opened my eyes again I was in the dragon form with surprised onlookers, I watched the white rings go over Danny changing him into a dragon too.

I heard a gasp from the man in the mask that hides his face, I knew Danny and Randy would hear it but not Jake so it was a surprise when he said, "why did you gasp?" everyone just stared at him and the man in the mask. There was a sigh before an answer, "t-t-th-the phantom dragon a-a-and the fire dragon, after the stare down Danny brought up an important question, "how do we get around and blend in without getting noticed?" Artha cringed a bit before saying, "I have an idea but I don't think anyone's going to like it".


	2. Chapter 2: Races and chasers

**Danny's POV**

Me and Jake L were in dragon form lining up for a race, Randy rode me while Jake J rode Jake L, I was blue and white now while Jake L was yellow and green. I heard Kitt say, "Artha this is a terrible idea," Artha just smirked and got ready to race, it was a city run so everyone who had a dragon could race, I heard go and took off with everyone else. We stayed in the middle of the pack to try and not draw any attention, it worked until it started to thin out, other dragons looked tired and started to drop back while I felt like I could run for hours and go even faster, to entertain ourselves we decided to race each other but not passing the person in front of us, it was a battle between me and Randy; the Jake's; Artha and Beau; and Kitt and Wyldfire.

Unfortunately, our little friendly battle was noticed and we got a lot of attention for it from the camera's and because no one was in front of us it looked like we were battling for first. At the end of the race, we all came a tie but were immediately surrounded by a crowd all congratulating us on a good race. We were finally able to get through and hide from the crowd but we still couldn't change to our human forms because of all the riders near us, I saw Moordryd crawling closer and closer, I let out a low growl that alerted the others he was coming.

 **Kitt's POV**

Moordryd came up to us with a smirk on his face, "More friends stable boy and more dragons, awe, someday I'll run dragon city and your dragons will be mine!" said Moordryd in a mocking tone. Once he left Jake J burst out laughing which had confused us all, once had calmed down enough to explain he said, "you guys won't get it but on how wrong he is, is funny also he is like every other bully ever known; he is powerless and outclassed but has no idea what is really happening," he began laughing again with us chuckling at him laughing and at the realisation of him being right. As we were walking back to the stables everyone stopped and stared at us as we walked past, Jake J was trying to calm Jake L and reminding him not to transform or talk; instead Jake L Just roared with Danny annoying Jake J and Randy as they tried to not draw attention.

 **Parmon's POV**

We got back to the base through the secret elevator; Jake J was working on his 'truck' as he called it and Randy was helping him; Jake L, Danny, and Beau were having a race; Artha was talking to his father; Kitt just left to go home; Lance was playing a game; and I was fixing and sorting gear. I heard footsteps walking towards me, I look up and Artha was looking very worried about something. "Parmon, you go home and get some rest, a lot has happened and your in no shape to keep working," he said. he was right because I could barely stay awake, so I did as I was told and went home.

 **Jake J's POV**

Once Parmon left, I finished working on the turbo just in time before Artha came to talk to us about something,"We should head off to bed, you might have to sleep on the ground because we don't have any spare beds, sorry"Artha told us. "it's cool I was going to sleep in my truck anyway, Randy can sleep in it too while Jake L and Danny sleep on the ground with Beau, Goodnight" I said before jumping into the drivers seat, reclining it and falling straight to sleep. When I woke everything was silent, I noticed everyone was still asleep, I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was 8:00 am, I saw that Randy had copied how I slept in the passenger seat, Jake and Danny were in their dragon forms on the ground although Danny kept changing from dragon to human to dragon again, I heard someone shuffling into the room so I stayed completely still to try and not be see.

I watched the figure walk past everyone to the other side of the cavern before lighting a torch, it was Mortis who seemed to be setting up the cavern to wake to others and to get it ready for the day. I was hungry since I woke up and I found no reason to hide the fact that I was awake, so I got out of the truck to stretch before walking over to Mortis to ask if there was any food around. "Good your up, are the others awake?" he asked. "No, not yet, why?" I replied. "Good because I have to tell you something; there's a legend about you four; a ninja, the phantom dragon, the flame dragon, and the racer. Together they help the Dragon booster stop another dragon and human war, and you have undiscovered powers waiting to be released but don't tell anyone." he explained. "but why, why tell me and keep it a secret?" I ask. "you'll see soon enough," he said before walking off to do something. Great, riddle about time travel, I thought as I walked over to Jake and Danny, I noticed in a reflection that Danny had stopped transforming and stayed in his dragon form which meant that he was awake, I also saw Jake's ear twitch so he was listening in on the entire thing, "How much did you to hear?" I rhetorically asked as I walked up to them and sat in front of both their heads. "Everything, what did he mean by undiscovered powers?" Danny asked quite curiously. "I honestly have no idea but it was part of a time travel riddle," I said as I turned to watch Randy walk towards us.


End file.
